Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 October 2014
03:53 albo lag 03:53 Wszystko naraz 03:53 no wlasnie widze xd 03:56 Znowu cisza? (bp) 03:56 Hej o/ 03:56 garden 03:56 my nie mieliśmy przypadkiem pogadać... ? 03:57 w sumie nadal nie wiem o czym :P 03:57 hej o/ 03:57 03:58 o/ 03:58 Hej o/ 03:58 siemasz ludy 03:58 o/ 03:58 Mat znowu śpi XD 03:59 o/ 03:59 (Hi) 03:59 Chyba miał ciężką noc X3 03:59 Pa ;p 03:59 Pa o/ 03:59 Ins, mam coś do Ciebie: Wątek:58441 03:59 pa Kane 04:00 Albo jeszcze zostanę 04:00 .xd 04:00 :D : 04:01 ok 04:01 WOW!!! DZIĘKS!!! :d 04:01 Tyle w temacie. Na czas bliżej nieokreślony. 04:01 Mat wstawaj XD 04:01 :c 04:01 Zaraz z psem wyjce chyba 04:02 Wyjce? xD 04:02 xD 04:02 *wyjde 04:02 XD 04:02 XD 04:02 xD 04:02 (y) 04:04 A Luba jeszcze jest na czacie czy mam laga ? 04:04 Nie ma 04:04 Lag 04:04 *Luna 04:04 Już długo 04:05 nom 04:05 Teraz już idę ;p 04:06 Nerka 04:06 paa Loki 04:06 Nerka 04:06 nerka 04:07 Ja nienide 04:07 Jeszcze 04:07 Kane idzie 04:07 XD 04:07 Helou (hi) 04:07 o/ 04:07 (bye) (hi) 04:07 Bry. 04:08 hej 04:08 Dekiel a co ty tak wchodzisz i wychodzisz ? 04:08 Bo moge :P 04:09 zw 04:09 hej o/ 04:09 \o 04:09 o/ 04:09 Heja! (bye) (hi) 04:10 Witam. ;'c 04:11 Hej o/ 04:11 Czytał ktoś z was moją nową wersję Psychodelicznego? Kevin 04:11 o/ 04:11 Ja czytałem tą teorię o łącznikach i klątwach na bazie Krwawej Mary. Nawet fajne. 04:11 Thx. 04:12 Link: Psychodeliczny Kevin 04:12 Lece 04:12 Nerla 04:12 * nerka 04:12 Nerka 04:12 nwrka 04:13 (bye) 04:13 Nerka o/ 04:13 He.Bywaj. 04:14 Link do tej pasty: Psychodeliczny Kevin 04:14 Dekiel nie spam linksmi -.- 04:14 Inny link xD : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1avqW2QxYc 04:15 nie spamuje 04:15 linkami* :v 04:15 Spamujesz :v 04:15 to nie jest spam 04:15 Spamujesz. 04:15 spawm wyglądałby tak 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 ^^ 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 a 04:15 Kem,Ins,Garden! 04:15 xD 04:15 EY! MODZI! 04:15 MAT! 04:15 Yey.. 04:15 JA CHCIAŁEM 04:15 C.D. Foch. 04:15 NIe drzyj się 04:15 właśnie spojrzałem na chat xD 04:15 Nooo :( 04:15 XD 04:16 Dekiel smutny 04:16 i szukałem ikonki z jego nickiem' 04:16 * Dekiel1102 jest smutny 04:16 :( 04:16 fajnie 04:16 cieszymy się 04:16 Grr... 04:16 Mat ty to umiesz XD 04:16 Bueee płacz 04:16 SIEMAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:16 Hej NOSEEE o/ 04:16 o/ 04:16 o/ 04:16 NOSEEE ŻYJESZ xD !!!!!!! 04:16 o/ 04:16 9BYE) (HI) 04:17 (bye) (hi) 04:17 Helou 04:17 Żyję! 04:17 xD 04:17 Jak leci? 04:17 Good 04:17 o/ 04:17 Dzięki za sabskrajba (derp) 04:17 Wszystko po staremu :D 04:17 To spoko (marian) 04:18 spk 04:19 O, Kemsyt ma moda xD D 04:21 Te, wilkeł, luknij PW na czacie 04:21 Już Mat śpi (bP) 04:22 Lukłem 04:23 ok, ja spadam nerka 04:23 o/ 04:23 \0 04:23 \o 04:23 Nerka (bye) 04:24 \0/ 04:24 l 04:24 l 04:24 /\ 04:24 Ludek for ju xD 04:24 Bywaj. 04:25 "Gudbaj" 04:25 pa Kem 04:26 Lobo mogę coś zrobić? 04:26 XD 04:26 co? 04:26 Coś fajnego XD 04:26 ale dokładniej powiedz 04:26 Ale nic kickniesz mnie? (BP) 04:26 nie* 04:26 to zaley 04:26 zależy 04:27 Na pw ci napisałam :> 04:27 odpisałam 04:28 ZW 04:28 ^^ 04:29 * CrazyGirls wkurza Mat tykając patykiem (bp) 04:29 Chyba naprawdę śpi XD E 04:29 XD 04:30 xD 04:30 * Madzia.124 rzuca kamieniem w Mata 04:30 Ey!// 04:30 Dobraa..śpi ;c 04:30 X3 04:30 kamieniem?!! < zabić chcesz go czy jak?!! 04:31 Go się nie da zabić (bp) 04:31 jak się nie da? 04:31 No nie XD 04:31 Spadł z 3 piętra nic 04:31 Spalił sobie włosy i ciało NIC 04:31 04:31 Wpadł pod samochód 04:31 NIC !!! 04:31 04:31 XD 04:32 Wszystkie emoty jakie znam: xD , X3 , :3 , (bye) , (hi) , (bp) , (ogw) . Dużo mi brakuje do kolekcji? 04:32 Nom 04:32 (jackie) (huh) (derp) (herp) 04:32 :p 04:32 Znam jeszcze (jeff) (ben) ale nie wiem czy działa 04:32 :D 04:32 D: 04:32 (marian) (flop) 04:32 działa xD 04:32 I tyle tylko znam 04:32 :] 04:33 [04:33 Lobo on to jest Porąbaniec XD 04:33 ja? 04:33 :[ 04:33 Matthew XD 04:33 nie działa :( 04:33 Zw 04:34 Czytaliście ,,Tak mi przykro..." ? 04:35 * CrazyGirls wkłada Matowi wiadro na głowę i biję wiadro patykiem XD 04:35 ja czytałam 04:35 napisałam nawet komentarz 04:36 pasta ok, ale brak mi...wyjaśnienia 04:36 no chyba że dla mnie ty to zrobisz xD 04:36 ja też. dziwne troche 04:36 Niee 04:37 Tak 04:37 Czekam na creepypastę pt. "Zaiste Iwżdym Więc Zatem Ponieważ". 04:37 Gdyby zginąl Tails albo Knuckles czułbym smutek. Amy dla mnie nie istnieje :P 04:37 xD 04:37 Siema 04:37 o/ 04:38 Po co Ja włączyłem telefon ? (facepalm) 04:38 zjotJot 04:38 I po co dołączyłem na czat ? (facepalm) 04:38 JotJOt* 04:38 (trollface) 04:38 Nie wiem D: 04:38 Dobra, muszę kończyć... 04:39 D; 04:39 Chyba nie mam wyboru XD 04:39 D: 04:39 Lobo? 04:39 ...Mam ,, spotkanie "... ZNOWU ! (ALL!) 04:39 * Dekiel1102 krzyczy: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (przerwa) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 04:39 xD 04:39 noo? 04:39 Wiesz że Mat to Emoś który jest szalony i ma przezwisko Porąbaniec? X3 04:39 * MatDieep bierze patyk i smyra CG, zakłada garnek jej na głowę i z całej siły jej przywala. (BP) 04:40 XD 04:40 aha 04:40 NIE ŚPISZ! 04:40 (bp) x2 04:40 Człowieku 04:40 Najpierw dajemy 1. Ostrzeżnie 04:40 ;p 04:40 A jednak nie śpi XD 04:40 no wiesz...ona nie przeginała 04:40 Ona już miała przedtem (bp) 04:40 XD 04:40 To co innego ;p 04:40 no i fakt faktem - jak już to 1 ostrzeżenie 04:40 aha 04:41 Siema (bye) (hi) 04:41 Dobra, naprawdę muszę kończyć, już wchodzę do restauracji ;p 04:41 PA ! \o 04:41 Sorki Lobo ale musiałam sprawdzić X3 04:41 -.- z kim ja muszę pracować (facepalm) 04:41 Ze mną XD 04:41 Ehh 04:42 spoko 04:42 Smutna wiadomość: Powoli przechodzę na ciemną stronę mocy xD 04:42 no wiesz....jakby nazwała cię downem albo coś w tym stylu....to by było naprawdę urażenie 04:43 wgl pa Kane \o 04:43 \p 04:43 Nerka (bye) (hi) 04:43 kurrr c: 04:43 \o 04:43 Ludek dla ciebie 04:43 \o/ 04:43 l 04:43 l 04:43 muszę chyba coś zmienić c: : 04:43 / \ 04:43 Mmm ale i tak mnie przezwała EMUŚ! D: 04:43 X3 04:43 zw ide na kolacje 04:44 ano fakt 04:44 Emoś* XD 04:44 ale nie emo 04:44 (snoopdogg) 04:44 czy też pedau 04:44 tylko emoś :3 tak słodko 04:44 wtf what is that xd 04:44 mnie się nie pytaj (bp0 04:44 (bp) 04:45 Hej o/ 04:45 Witaj ponownie o/ 04:45 Hej O/ ^^ 04:45 Wiem że to moje ZW było trochę długie... 04:45 hej Thia 04:45 Hej ^^ 04:46 Ja lecę pa :c 04:46 :C /O 04:46 O/ 04:46 Mogę Cię kicknąć? XD 04:46 Nie :D 04:46 Zablokować na 2 h XD 04:46 Spoko (bp) 04:46 paa 04:47 o lol xD 04:47 Siemasz Thia 04:47 Sama chciała XD 04:47 Hej Nos ^^ 04:47 Musiałeś ty też to skometnować?!! XD 04:47 Ja? O_O 04:47 Nie, Nos XD 04:48 Ahaa 04:48 XD 04:48 kurde, coś zchrzaniłam (bp) 04:48 zw 04:49 Ale co? 04:49 fb? 04:49 a nic nic 04:49 Jak i ty się wmieszałeś to ja się boje co tam będzie XD 04:50 już wszystko gra - tylko mi się przez logi wiadomości czyszczą się co 15 minut (bp) 04:50 KEM MA MODA??! :D :) 04:50 Nie drzyj się kobieto >_< 04:50 XD 04:51 xD 04:52 no ma 04:52 dobra, zmieniłam minuty, a teraz mieć nadzieję, że zadziała (bp) 05:15 Ex- daj swoje ;3 05:15 Wiem! Załatwie sobie taki skin : (marian) 05:15 xD 05:15 ZetWu 05:15 avatar* 05:15 No jasne xD 05:15 Muszę isć programować a mi się nieeeechcę :( 05:16 ZietWu :/ 05:16 Może w końcu nie będzie mnie nikt brak za faceta xD 05:16 Kto?! Xd 05:16 Wszyscy ;_;; 05:17 pardon, ale wiki zawiesza ;__; 05:17 WIEM CZEMU MAT WTEDY SPAŁA! 05:17 Spał * 05:17 Spal* 05:17 XD 05:17 05:17 PRZESZŁA NA ZŁĄ STRONĘ MOCY (CZAT MWSW) D: 05:18 (facepalm) 05:18 Przeszedl* 05:18 Ciągle mi się mili 05:18 Rysowałem coś w Paicie XD 05:18 Hej o/ 05:18 siemka o/ 05:18 ale ludzi! 05:18 Ex popraw mnie XD 05:18 Hej o/ 05:18 Tak samo myślę że Lobo to facet xD 05:18 Rysowalam*? 05:18 xD 05:18 Paint XD 05:19 DEKIEL 05:19 Lobo to baba, ja to baba i Mat tez baba jak widać xD 05:19 kurde, ogar 05:19 Mat to chłop xD 05:19 Dekiel twierdzi inaczej xD 05:19 Czasami nie (bp) 05:19 xD 05:19 Dekiel to Dekiel 05:19 cóż rzec (bp) 05:19 Good point 05:20 :P 05:20 zw, WC mnie woła 05:20 Długie brazowe? 05:21 nie xD 05:21 xD 05:21 chociaż xD 05:21 Jak wyjdzie tak wyjdzie xD 05:21 Ra - dio Zeeeeeeet Wu xD 05:22 Pozdro dla kumatych 05:22 JJ 05:22 Podpowiedź: ZetWu = ZW 05:22 NAPRQWDĘ?! 05:23 Sherlock'u 05:23 Idę stworzyc swój pierwszy program (ALL!) Zw 05:23 Mi facet stworzył program wyznający milosc xD 05:24 XD 05:24 Spróbuje: "Siema ludzie z czatu" XD 05:24 Program dla 8 latków ale co tam (bp) 05:25 Od czegoś trza zaczac 05:25 Oj tam 05:25 Moja pierwsza strona nie byla lepsza xD 05:25 Dobra biorę się za robotę (zaciera ręce) XD 05:25 ZW 05:25 To na takim małym ekranie XD DObra mg pisać 05:26 JotJot 05:26 Jaki program dla ośmiolatków? ;-; 05:26 Ja się ucze prograsmować XD 05:26 W C++? 05:26 A ja spadam. 05:26 Narka. 05:26 nerka 05:26 Nerka 05:27 Ex- nwm Xd 05:27 nerka 05:27 xS 05:27 Programista lvl Thia 05:27 xD 05:27 XD 05:27 wróciłam - jakieś pytania? 05:28 W jakim języku programuje Thia? 05:28 mnie się o to nie pytaj (bp) 05:28 Bo sama nie wie xD 05:28 XD 05:29 Dobra idę umrzeć do wanny 05:29 Nerka 05:29 nerka :( 05:30 Umiem zmieniac kolor czcionki a nie umiem dodać tekstu (bnp) 05:30 * (bp) 05:34 JotJot 05:35 EnKu 05:36 Nerq 05:36 jak ja kocham te logi c: 05:37 Wróciłem :D 05:37 normalnie nic nie widzę (rage) 05:37 hej Kane 05:37 Ale fajowo było :D 05:37 to git (y0 05:37 Jeszcze lepiej niż wczoraj 05:37 (y) 05:37 (rage) + (jeff) + (trollface) = 05:38 Czujecie to napięcie? 05:38 (facepalm) 05:38 Czujesz to ***** ? Czujesz ? 05:38 XD 05:38 - Baśka TV xd 05:38 Hej Kane1 05:38 deklu, co ty obczajasz? (jackie) xD 05:38 znam to xD 05:38 (rage) + (jeff) + (trollface) + xD = (marian) 05:38 Hejak Thia o/ 05:38 xD 05:39 Thia 05:39 ./ 05:39 Zgadnij gdzie byłem ? 05:39 NA randce 05:39 *Na 05:39 Bez znaku zapytania. 05:39 Jasne XD 05:39 Znowu :D 05:39 XD 05:39 Gratuluje. Jak ma na imię? :> 05:39 ,, Nina " 05:39 Dekiel - to akurat było zabawne xD 05:40 Kane- Pięne imię :) 05:40 *Piękne 05:40 Sweet :D 05:40 POWIE MI KTOŚ JAK DO.... SIĘ ROBI TEKST W BALTIM?! :( 05:40 Ehh ja lecę BAY o/ 05:40 O/ 05:41 \o 05:41 Ooo... Psycho zablokowła Mi prywatne wiadomości XD 05:44 Macie linka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1avqW2QxYc 05:44 Zna ktoś program Baltie? :( 05:44 xD 05:44 czy mam jeszcze przebywać na czacie, czy mogę już iść (logi męczą piekielnie c: ) 05:44 Idź (jeśli chcesz) 05:45 Nie! Masz zostać (ty nasz męski xD ) ! 05:45 męski menszczyzno 05:45 Możesz iść :) 05:45 Dekiel (ayfkm) 05:45 wat 05:45 humorem nie przebijesz Peda xD 05:46 xD 05:46 XD 05:46 Za nic XD 05:46 tak więc żegnam, może dziś jeszcze wpadnę, ale nie obiecuję 05:46 \o 2014 10 08